1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite-type detector for detecting a fire by detecting the concentration of a gas generated by the fire, such as CO, in addition to detecting smoke density and temperature due to the fire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generally known conventional detectors for giving a fire alarm by detecting a fire and providing an alarm activation signal to a receiver are a smoke detector for detecting smoke from a fire and a heat detector for detecting heat (temperature) from a fire.
However, with detected information such as temperature or smoke density alone, it may be difficult to quickly and appropriately respond to various types of fires including smoldering fire and flaming fire. So, as an solution for that problem, a composite-type detector is known that quickly detects a fire without false detection and misdetection by detecting smoke density and temperature due to a fire and comprehensively determining whether or not a fire has occurred.
On the other hand, it is known that, in addition to smoke and heat, gas, such as CO, is generated by a fire. So, another composite-type detector is also known that includes a gas sensor to detect gas concentration in addition to smoke and heat for fire determination.